my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Awaihada Seibutsu
|gender = Male|height = 5'5"|weight = 157 lbs|hair = White|eye = Ivory|bloodtype = O-|quirk = Freak of Nature|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family|occupation = Founder of The Catalysts.|affiliation = The Catalysts|base of operations = Divided Nation}} Character Overview Awaihada Doubutsu is one of seven founders of the criminal syndicate known as The Catalysts. Each founder of this syndicate believes that the current governments are corrupt and inefficient and thus wish to enforce their individual ideologies upon the world. Awaihada Doubutsu, known as Isolation, possesses the Quirk Freak of Nature. Appearance Awaihada Doubutsu is a fairly toned man of average height and weight. His skin is a ghostly pale hue and scarred around the mouth due to a bad habit of chewing on his lips and sides of his mouth. His hair is short with long bangs that tend to dangle in front of his face while also harboring a solid white color accompanied by eyes harboring ivory colored irises upon dark colored sclera. While not part of his Quirk, the unnatural appearance was inherited from his mother. Two of his most notable features of him are his ghoulish maw and bulky forearms and calves with the maw also being another non-Quirk trait inherited from his mother. His casual attire consists of a closed hooded black mantle that reaches down to the floor. The color scheme contrasts his pale appearance. This is accompanied by a black veil that covers the entirety of his lower face. While overall simple, these clothes are meant to conceal Awaihada's appearance until he has to fight, which he will then remove the mantle and veil. Revealing his Villain outfit. His Villain outfit consists of a predominately black and segmented skin-tight suit that has nothing covering the elbows, hands, knees, midsection, ankles, and head. Around the neck area of the suit lies two white snake-like creature patterns with one having the head of a goat and the other with the head of a lion that wrap around his neck and proceed to rest upon his chest. The left creature bears the goat head while the right bears the lion head. Upon the right forearm lies a bulky gauntlet in the shape of a lion head with a partially gaping maw from which Awaihada's hand protrudes. Upon the left forearm lies a gauntlet in the shape of a goat head with an open mouth from which Awaihada's hand protrudes with prominent horns that could be used both offensively and defensively. Upon both of his shins lie grieves in the shape of snake heads. Despite having closed mouths, Awaihada's feet protrude out of the mouth alongside fangs that reach about a foot behind the calves. Lastly, he bears twin Colt Python Revolvers that are holstered on the left and right sides of his waist with extra ammo strapped to the back side of his waist. Personality Awaihada Doubutsu, going by appearance alone, is assumed to be a vicious and chaotic individual. In all actuality, Awaihada is almost the exact opposite of that expectation. He is introverted and quiet. As a result, he often hides his malformed appearance as he despises the way he looks. He believes he is a man in the body of a beast. Building more off of his shy personality, he tends not to speak all too often. Such behavior is ironic and undesirable for a leader, and he knows this. As a result, he is trying what he can to overcome this flaw. As for his disdain towards the way he looks, he mainly holds disdain towards his ghoulish teeth. These teeth were never really meant to be as prominent as they are. The reason they have become a key feature is a bad habit of chewing both the lips and the sides of his mouth, this resulted in the destruction of the lips and cheeks and the scarring around those areas. His maw, in combination with his Quirk, made him a nightmarish undividual in the eyes of many. While not a direct result, Awaihada began to harbor strong envy towards those endowed with incredible physical beauty. On the other end of the spectrum, he formed a sympathetic bond with the malformed and hideous. His persecution also gave birth to his disdain towards those who are judgmental and those who are arrogant. Despite his hate covering a broad amount of people, he can set aside his hate when it comes to allies and potential allies. Hate aside, he is a emotionally volatile individual who, due to years and years of suppressing his emotions, becomes rather intense when he lets his emotions loose. Oftentimes being comparable to a raging beast. As such, he wishes to suppress himself so that he could feel more human and less like a beast. Despite this, he subconsciously enjoys the rush he gets from going wild. In speaking of beasts and monsters, he holds disdain against fellow Villains who follow what he deems to be an unjust cause. What he views as unjust share surprising similarities to what Heroes deem to be unjust. For example, he does not support killing without a justifiable reason. He will, however, support mass murder in the name of something like human evolution or societal revolution, with him falling under the latter. There are only a handful of individuals who are exceptions to this rule. Those people happen to be the other 6 heads of The Catalysts, who he considers to be his equal, and Shizuka Kokyuu, who he deems to be his superior. He will, however, enforce this belief in cases involving his subordinates. Concerning how he treats those he views as enemies, he is terrifying and vengeful. Despite this, he will often attempt to convert stronger enemies to his cause. This is a problem to others as he is a rather crafty and malevolent individual when it comes to psychological warfare, often attempting to make his target question their own motives or even abandoning their dreams. When this is achieved, he will take his chance to recruit the individual. Those who can see through his tricks or outright ignore his words either become permanent enemies or valued targets depending on how well they shake off his influence. If he sees that his target sways even slightly by the end of the encounter, he will continue his attempts until the target either converts or becomes absurdly rigid in his/her beliefs. If a target manages to stave off Awaihada's influence and fortify their resolve, they become permanent enemies to Awaihada. One final thing he despises is the current world government. He believes strongly in an electocratic form of government in which the people vote for leaders but have no influence beyond that point. He believes that public influence in politics leads to corruption and poor choices in general as many citizens aren't too well versed in politics. However, he doesn't believe in a certain type of individual getting absolute power unlike the rest of the Seven Heads. As for Heroes, he doesn't really view them as an extension of government authority but more like high value targets that he will try to convert into his allies. While it is difficult to convince a Hero to join him, it is often rather rewarding as not only does he get a powerful ally, but he could use them as his conduit to assert his influence in many ways if he plays his cards right. History Relationships Childhood Awaihada Doubutsu was born with his Quirk in a corrupt city where a majority tyranny was present. These majorities were primarily gangs who held a tight grip on their own leaders' decisions. As for Awaihada, he was the only child birthed from the Doubutsu family, who were considered middle class. Awaihada was a rather sociable individual when he was 7. He was often the center of attention due to his bubbly personality. Despite his personality, he did enjoy scaring his friends with his Quirk. He would often run along the floor in a malformed position in order to frighten his friends. Instead of growing disdain towards him, they took it as a joke and laughed it off. They would, however, put their foot down whenever Awaihada would go too far. Awaihada, being the way he was, understood and would contort back to his normal shape. He was often viewed as a young leader by adults as he would listen to the concerns of others and find a way to make things better in anyway he could. Overall, his social life was a healthy one. This would continue up until his adolescence. At the age of 9, Awaihada had developed a habit of chewing his lips and the insides of his mouth. While not a problem for most others, Awaihada had incredibly sharp teeth. This problem would soon become a lifelong addiction that would play a major part in his future personality. Adolescence At the age of 14, Awaihada had begun to show visible consequences of his bad habit as hole formed in his cheeks, displaying his ferocious maw, and ragged and torn lips, which made his teeth appear even bigger than what they actually were. This was first discovered by his parents who rushed him to a hospital after seeing their son in a bloody mess.While the doctors couldn't do much of anything with his habit still intact, they offered immediate access to a designated surgeon in case the bleeding became hazardous. They were advised to make an appointment with a psychiatrist in order to help combat his habit. The parents had to work harder than normal in order to get the money to get an appointment with one. This, however, happened far too late. One year later, Awaihada had fully chewed through his lips and cheeks. Leaving a scarred mess and a grim maw. Noone had ever got a good look at Awaihada's teeth until now. The malformation made him an outcast as everyone was too afraid to even go near him. Peers would often liken him to a beast of monster. This would continue for three years. During these three years, Awaihada began slowly believing he was indeed a freak. This caused him to become reclusive and caused him to hide his face despite everyone knowing his grim visage. Adulthood Upon reaching the age of 18, a violent anti-mutant extremist murdered his parents, who both harbored a Mutant-Type Quirk. Instead of killing Awaihada, the man instead sold him to a circus for a hefty sum of money. There, he became known as Chimera, Nature's Mistake. He became the center of attention for judgmental eyes. He would repulse or terrify observers with acts of unnatural flexibility and unnerving blade-work in which Awaihada would walk on the blades that came with his Quirk. This would persist for three years. During which he became envious towards anybody who lacked malformations, whom of which he would call Swans. On the other end of the spectrum, he became sympathetic towards the malformed, whom of which he called Ducklings. Abilities Fighting Style Gear Strengths and Weaknesses Stats Trivia * Awaihada Doubutsu means Pale-Skin Creature.